Brother's Love
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Yami the twin brother of the Pharaoh has a secret. He loves his brother and not in a brotherly way but it was forbidden by the gods that a person of the same gender and bloodline could be together. So Yami taught himself to partially close himself off after a very traumatic experience with disastrous consequences, can his brother fix this before something tragic happens. open story
1. chapter 1

In a palace surrounded by sand a boy of pale skin gazed out into the surrounding town smiling sadly to himself. 'They're all here for the Pharaoh none wish to see the cursed Prince. The gods must hate me and favor my brother more.' the boy was to turn fifteen when the sun hit the horizon the same for his brother. They were twins but born from different mothers though the Pharaoh doesn't know only the boy currently dressing in simple clothes placing the small silver band with the Royal seal on it.

Considering the glass mirror the boy sighed he looked like one of the servants had it not, been for the silver band on his arm he would have been sold away long ago by the council for their great dislike of a pale skinned Prince in the Royal Family, a stain in an otherwise perfect blood line. "It's now or never, Yami, time to see Atem." Yami left his room turned down several halls and entered the ballroom through a hidden entrance behind the throne coming to his brother's side. "I see you could finally come to our party Yami." The bored figure said his head leaning into his closed hand out of boredom. "They are here to see you brother not me most people but our own and our allies don't even know I exists. Have the witches come yet brother?"

"thankfully not yet, do you mind waiting here until I return I need a break and to see if everything is ready for when we eat." Yami shook his head no as Atem left to see if the preparations were done and to get some fresh air. A few minutes after Atem left two women and a guard entered walking up to the Dias until Yami stopped them "my ladies you aren't allowed up here only the Pharaoh, his family and court are allowed up here." Yami told them straight into their eyes. The first showed a face of disgust and the second wasn't paying any attention to him. "Ushio remove this trash from our sight she will be punished accordingly for stopping the Queens to see Atem."

"of course, my Queens." the guard reached out and grabbed Yami tightly by the arm as the other female plucked his band from his other arm. "let go of me!" Yami shouted as he was pulled out of the room toward the dungeon trying to get free from Ushio's hold. His head snapped to the side and a stinging sensation was left on his cheek. "shut up wench you should know when to obey your handlers." the grip on Yami's arm tightened as they continued, once there Yami was pressed into a wall his tunic torn off giving a back as white as snow before the bite of leather hitting skin caused him to scream in pain and struggling to get away from it.

"you've been a bad slave, girl, and must be punished for disobeying the hand that feeds you." the sentence grew shorter as the punishment continued. He was then flipped to his front with insults and atrocities drilled into his head. His last piece of clothing was ripped off him when he was flipped once again as something hard penetrated him causing him to scream out his already horse throat. Yami's vision tunneled as did the sound when a door was thrown open and a blurred figure stood shouting something as warm liquids dripped down Yami's thighs "everything's going to be alright big brother's going to make it all better." that line was repeated softly in his ear his back feeling his brother take the next few hits before darkness took over his vision into unconsciousness.

should I leave it here?.

Earlier with Atem

After Atem left the throne room he let out a breath he was holding as he tried to walk off his boner with little success. Moving to the balcony he took out his gift for his little brother it was a simple silver necklace with his personal mark of a blooming rose in spring. After gazing at the stars, he went back inside something feeling off very off but once he saw Tèa and Vivian draped over his throne with no brother in sight he growled lowly "Lady Tèa and Vivian what are you doing on my throne none but my brother and I are aloud up here."

"we know Atem but your brother Seth has not bothered to stop us only a pale slave girl who is being punished for being up here with your soon to be queens." Atem paled a bit setting Tèa off with an uneasy feeling "describe this slave for me now." Atem said with conviction lacing his voice. "she was short tri colored hair pale skin crimson amethyst eyes wearing simple clothes and a silver band on her arm probably stolen from your brother Seth's room." Atem snatched the out stretched object paling more when he recognized it from earlier on his brother's arm before he left. "guards take these two to their rooms do not let them leave. Someone get me one of the tracking hounds in the meantime someone find my twin brother!" Atem ordered the guards while Vivian and Tèa were shaking with fear as a black fire licked at the Pharaoh's body responding to his anger.

A blue-eyed brunette came up seeing the situation immediately "Atem calmed down now think where would they take someone to be punished and held until they learn their lesson?" Seth asked worry laced his voice blaming himself for not keeping a closer eye on the crown Prince. The flames calmed to nothing as Atem then raced out of the room heading to the dungeon a place he forbids Yami from ever entering. Undoing his cloak, he ran down the steps only to stop dead in his tracks Ushio was crouched over a heavily whipped Yami chained so he stood against the stone wall blood dripped down Yami's body pooling underneath him. Ushio then grabbed the whip again along with another blind rage in his eyes "NO STOP!" before Atem could think he was in front of Yami whispering calming words taking the next few blows as his little brother went limp.

Boiling anger raked his very being as black fire surrounded them burning right through the metal chain holding Yami against the wall. A sudden cold breeze blew around them as a pure white dome of frost covered the two unconscious brothers as Ushio turned into frozen ash and bone. Seth entered the room finding only a pile of ashes and a frost globe protected by black flames, he walked right through the flames and frost taking a step back at seeing the conditions the twins were in. Yami laid underneath Atem nude frost covered his wounds stopping the bleeding while the elder looked completely worn out slightly thinner like he burned through all his strength. But what frightened him was the wounds on Yami disappearing and reappearing on Atem's body leaving no marks on Yami. "someone get me Isis quickly the Pharaoh is injured along with the Prince!" Seth shouted moving Atem on to his side and covering Yami's form with Atem's cape.

That was four years ago, the now nineteen-year-old prince was looking out his window once bright crimson amethyst eyes dull his body unhealthily thin as a twig. He never spoke since that day his mind slowly regressing into a forgetful and childish state fading from the once serious personality into an easily scared and frightened one. A soft knock on his door let him know someone was coming in turning his head slightly he saw an unknown servant girl bringing food and drink placing it on the table bowed then left not saying a word. Looking to the food a hungry growl came from his empty belly waving a hand a creature comprised of snow got the drink and brought it to him. Downing the drink in a few gulps Yami felt very dizzy and disorientated dropping the cup from his hands, collapsing sideways he hit his head hard on the sill he was trying to support himself on ending up on his side and slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Waking up in an unfamiliar room recognizing nothing as his own Yami sat confused on where he was looking for something familiar mostly his brother. A white rabbit hopped into his vision tilting its head before running out the open door with Yami following the rabbit chasing after it. Yami chased it around the palace running after the rabbit startling all the servants who knew the Prince was to weak to walk much less run. The rabbit slipped through the jarred doors to the throne room causing Yami to bit his lip that meant Father was holding court and didn't want him or Atem in side overhearing something they shouldn't. That is until Yami heard his brother yelling causing his heart to flutter and his face to resemble a pink rose cautiously Yami peeked inside seeing Atem sitting on the throne board out of his gourd and a little miffed that is until the snow rabbit hopped down from the top of the throne onto his brother's head Atem not feeling a thing as the rabbit made itself a nest. Holding a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing Yami couldn't contain it much long and neither could the other court members as they struggled to contain their laughter as well.

Seth decided to cut his cousin a break and pointed to his bewildered cousin's hair looking up his eyes meet with the snow rabbits before it jumped down and into pale arms "Yami? Is that you?" Atem called out causing the pale arms to freeze until a shy and thin twin brother came out from his hiding stop holding the rabbit like a stuffed toy in his arms. "Até where's Papa you were only to take the throne over for a few days until Papa got better?" Yami asked seeing the slightly bigger crown on his half-brother's forehead. Atem looked over his brother's form seeing the small gash on his brother's temple but it was quite deep. "Yami what's the last thing you remember ?"

"Papa collapsing after our morning ridding lessons he summoned me later to tell me about our mothers." Yami said looking every where but his brother's eyes that had went wide "mothers?" Atem said shocked from what he was hearing almost afraid for what will happen since law gave children the mother's title and status in society. "Papa fell in love with identical twin slave girls but could only give one the throne so the girls would swap places every so often. confused the heck out of Papa especially when both became pregnant."


	2. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


	3. chapter 2

Atem stood up and walked over to his brother. Gently taking Yami's arm in his own afraid Yami would collapse at any second."Come on, Yami. We're going to go and see the healers," Atem said, barely keeping the concern out of his voice. "But this meeting isn't over," the head court member Joshua called anger and annoyance written on his face from being interrupted by the 'black cursed' Prince. Both Seth and Atem glared at the man who had spoken, the man stepping back from the angry royals. "Come on, Yami," Atem said, keeping his anger down so not to light his fire while leading Yami out of the throne room.

Seth stayed behind for a moment and yelled at the court member before he followed Atemu and Yami to the healing chambers. Entering the healing chambers a semi relaxed Isis looked up from her notes instantly bowing with a blush on her face the moment Yami and Atem walked into the room. "What can I do for you, Sires?" Isis asked as she stood up, keeping her head bowed in respect. "Why are we here, Ate'?" Yami asked shyly, slightly fearful of why he was here and wondering when Isis took over from her Master. Isis snapped her head up to the normally silent prince.

"I need Isis to look at you, Yami," Atem said softly, smiling reassuringly Yami. Isis walked up to the pale prince and gently led him over to a stone bed.

"Sit down, Prince Yami," Isis said. Yami nodded and sat down, confused about what's going on. Atem walked over to Isis as she grabbed some instruments to check Yami over with. "What happened to him, my Pharaoh?" Isis asked. "I'm not sure what happened to him. He doesn't remember anything since the day Father collapsed," Atemu replied. Isis frowned. "I'll see what I can do," Isis said, walking over to Yami and starting to check him over while asking him a few questions.

"Where were you?" Atem asked as Seth walked into the healing chambers. "Yelling at that Baka who wasn't happy about you leaving to help Yami," Seth replied. Atem nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to stay with Yami for the rest of the day to make sure that he's alright," Atem said.

Seth nodded. "I understand," Seth said.Isis came over to Atem and Seth after she had finished her check on Yami.

"How is he?" Seth asked.

"He has a concussion and… hopefully… only temporary partial amnesia," Isis said.

"Amnesia?" Atem asked.

"Memory loss," Isis replied.

"Oh… thank you," Atem said.

"There's one more thing," Isis said.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"It's not a good idea for Yami to sleep for a few hours," Isis replied.

"What time would be alright for him to go to sleep?" Atem asked.

"Any time after dinner," Isis replied.

Atem nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Isis," Atem said.

Isis smiled. "You're welcome," Isis said before she left to sort her medicines."I'll leave you two together. Don't do anything stupid," Seth said before he left. "Come on, Yami. We're going," Atem said, extending a hand to Yami. "Where are we going?" Yami asked shyly, taking Atem's hand with a light blush.

Atem smiled. "Back to my room," Atem replied, leading his pale brother towards the west wing of the palace. Yami had some material placed over the wound like an ancient Egyptian bandaid. Yami clung to Atem tightly as they walked through the palace.

"Why are we in Papa's room?" Yami asked, confused.

"Have a seat, Yami," Atem said. Yami walked over and sat on Atem's bed. Atem walked over and sat on the bed beside his brother. Atem took a deep breath. "Yami… Father past away four and a half years ago," Atem said. "What?" Yami asked, his eyes widening and tears welling in his eyes.

"The day Father collapsed after our morning riding lesson was five years ago. He passed away six months later," Atem repeated softly, tears starting to form in his own eyes. "That can't be right. I would remember that," Yami cried, he really didn't want to accept that his father was gone.

"Yami, you bumped your head quite hard. Isis said that you have a nasty concussion and temporary memory loss," Atem said. He pulled Yami close when tears started to run down his pale cheeks. Yami tensed, confused about why his body had reacted to the gentle embrace.

Atem gently rubbed Yami's back as he cried, smiling when Yami relaxed and fisted his hands into Atem's shirt. 'It's going to be hard to explain why Yami doesn't like to be touched… especially since his body remembers what his mind does not,'Atem thought when he sensed that Yami was confused about his body's reaction. Yami cried until he couldn't cry anymore, sniffling he released Atem and pulled back. Atem smiled gently at him, gently wiping the tears off of Yami's cheeks. Yami went to lay down but Atem pulled him back up. "What's wrong, Ate'?" Yami asked nervously.

"You can't go to sleep yet, Yami," Atem said softly.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"You'll make your injury worse," Atem explained softly. "Do you want to play Senet?"

"A-Alright," Yami replied quietly. Atem smiled and the two moved to the table that was set up in Atem's room, sitting across from each other. Atem grabbed the Senet board from his cupboard and set the game up, the match beginning.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. They had had three games and Yami had won them all. Atem got up and answered the door, a servant in a low bow on the other side.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, my Pharaoh, but the court had called for the meeting from earlier to be resumed," the servant said nervously. Everyone was afraid of Atem's famous temper and no one wanted to be the one on the receiving end of it. "It will have to wait until tomorrow," Atem growled.

"They said that it can't wait until tomorrow," the servant said fearfully.

Atem growled. "Well too bad. I'm staying here with Yami," Atem said.

"Ate'," Yami said quietly.

Atem turned to his scared brother. "What is it, Yami?" Atem asked, making sure not to sound too harsh.

"Go. It's important," Yami said, bowing his head. Atem sighed. "Alright. Come on, Yami," Atem said, holding his hand out to Yami again. "I'm coming?" Yami asked quietly, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked at Atem in surprise. Atem nodded with a smile. "Yes, you're coming. I'm not going to leave you alone," Atem said, walking over to Yami and gently taking his hand. The servant left to return to her duties as Yami and Atem headed towards the throne room to continue the meeting from before. The court members weren't too happy to see Yami with Atem but didn't dare say anything against it.

"Bring another chair," Seth ordered.

"No. It's fine," Atem said, dismissing the servant that was going to bring another chair for Yami to sit on. Atem took his seat and pulled Yami onto his lap, Yami cheeks turning bright red. This made the court even angrier but they still refused to say anything in fear that they would lose their position… or worse.

"Continue this 'important' meeting," Atem ordered, his arms wrapping around Yami's waist to keep him in place. He knew that he was in for a few hours of boredom and he wanted to make sure that Yami didn't fall asleep.Every time Yami was about to fall asleep, Atem would tickle him and wake him up with a soft giggle.

The meeting wasn't as boring as Atem thought it would be, mainly because Atem wasn't really paying attention to the boring topics the council was giving him. Seth smiled when he realized Atem's plan to keep Yami awake until he was allowed to sleep. The meeting went on for 4 hours before it ended, Atem's tactic to keep Yami awake was starting to fail. Atem took Yami's hands and led him to his private gardens. Yami's eyes lit up when he saw all the different flowers and smelt all the different scents, looking at a large variety of flowers and fruit plants. "We're in Papa's gardens," Yami said excitedly before his face fell. "I mean… your gardens since Papa is…" Yami trailed off.

"It's alright, Yami. It took me some time to get used to this stuff being mine as well," Atemu said softly. Yami smiled shyly up at him, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. Atem led Yami over to a bench that was beside the pond, sitting down. Yami sat on the bench beside his brother and watched the little fish swimming in the pond with excitement. Atem watched his brother and noticed that he's isn't acting like his normal self or his old self.

'I wonder if this will be permanent or temporary. I hope he doesn't cut himself off from everyone again,'Atem thought with a soft smile. Yami looked up when a butterfly flew over and landed on his nose, going cross-eyed to look at the butterfly on his nose. Atem chuckled and smiled as Yami watched the butterfly fly away with a bright smile on his face.

Yami turned to Atem with a yawn. "Can I go to bed yet?" Yami asked. Atem looked up to the sky to have a rough idea of the time. "Not yet, Yami. Just a few more hours," Atem said softly.

Yami pouted and then noticed his bunny that had gotten away while Isis was examining him.

"Yami! Come back here!" Atem shouted when Yami shot off the bench and ran after the bunny again. Atem sighed and followed Yami after the white bunny, all the servants looking at the two brothers in surprise and amusement. Yami finally caught the bunny after chasing him for an hour with Atem right behind him, panting heavily. Atem had his hands resting on his knees as he panted, bright red from all the running. "Where the hell did you get that much energy," Atem panted, Yami patting his bunny while sitting cross legged on the floor. Yami smiled brightly at his brother. "That was fun. Can we do it again?" Yami asked cheerfully.

"Hell no!" Atem exclaimed, startling Yami. Yami leaned back with a soft whimper, holding his bunny closer to himself. Atem sighed and sat beside his brother, wrapping him in a loose hug. Yami tensed but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry, Little One. I didn't mean to scare you," Atem said. Yami smiled shyly at him. "I-It's alright," Yami said softly, stroking his bunny again.

"Come on. Let's get your little friend some food and then go back to my chambers," Atem said as gently as he could. Yami nodded with a smile and the two went to get some carrots before they returned to Atem's room, the bunny eating the carrots out of Yami's hand. Atem smiled, he hadn't seen a smile so bright on Yami in a long time.

Atem quickly grabbed Yami when the bunny left the room so that Yami couldn't chase him again. Yami struggled to get free and chase the bunny but couldn't so he gave up with a pout causing Atem to chuckle. "Let's finish our game," Atem said. Yami's eyes lit up again. "Alright," Yami said happily as he and Atem took their places at the Senet board again.They had left a half finished game when they went to their meeting.Yami won again and dinner arrived half an hour later


End file.
